Brainden Murder Club Mafia
| image = File:Brainden Murder.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Magic_luver101 & GMaster479 | link = | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = July 31st, 2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) Derrai 2) Underground Dan 3) Slick 4) CrazyPainter 5) Frozen_in_Fire (TwinBro) 6) MrsP 7) SomeGuy 8) Social Darwin 9) Tpaxatb 10) Clozo 11) scsw 12) Riranor 13) music_luvr95 | first = tpaxatb | last = 1) Derrai 2) Underground Dan 4) CrazyPainter 5) Frozen_in_Fire 10) Clozo 12) Riranor | mvp = CrazyPainter | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Magic_luver101 & GMaster479 based on original design. It began on July 31st, 2009 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (August 11th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie = No lynch Role Description Baddies: Wins by being the majority *'Killer': Commits murder every night. *'Peeping Tom': Odd # nights: Spying role, Even # nights: Blocking role *'Shadow': Old school thief; 1/4 chance to steal a night action away from anyone of their choice Goodies: Win when all Baddies are dead *'CSI': Receives clues and evidence based on questions asked to host. (Can ask 3 questions yes or no questions/action questions per night and have them answered) Has BTSC with cop *'Cop': Interrogates suspects and questions witnesses (kidnapes them and has a 1/3 chance at finding out som thing useful). Has BTSC with CSI. *'Murder Club President': Gets upset at anything that interrupts her meeting. Can end a lynch early if she wants on odd nights. Even nights: RID Kill *'Hippy': Crazy, but can get a person high and kidnap them for the night. *'Seer': Can see into the past and can figure out what a persons role was once they are dead. Has BTSC with Ms. Flower. *'Ms. Flower': Town Gossiper; can influence the lynching by making any vote count for triple or not count at all. Has BTSC with Seer *'Magic Player': Believes that the cards hold real creatures, and uses anyone of the cards abilities every other night (48 hours) #Hellspark Elemental - Unearth(player comes back to life) #Traumatic Visions - Counter (can stop a kill/kidnapping/action and do the same thing back to the attacker) #Winged Coatle - Deathtouch (if chosen player is targeted by some one else then the person who targeted the chosen player gets an extra vote in the next lynch) #Jhessian Zombies - Fear (Can Not be targed by baddies) #Puppet Conjurer - token ( target player gets a doppler ganger made of them for 48 hour and that takes every thing) *'Geek': Really smart, can protect someone from all actions against them for one day and night (including lynching, killing, spying etc.). (not shown in post) Independents: (Have BTSC) Win when they are the equal to or are the majority in the house (Goodies + Baddies < Indies) *'Reporter': Can make a post in the night post once per night *'Neighborhood watch': Odd # nights: can annoy player with a 1/3 chance of redirecting there ability to a random player. Even # Days can choose any player and have their vote incremented (x2) vote or absolved (x0) vote (does not have to be the person voted for by them) Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *Underground Dan - Hippy *CrazyPainter - Cop *MrsP - CSI *Social Darwin - Murder Club President *Tpaxatb - Seer *Clozo - Ms Flower *Riranor - Magic Player *music_luvr95 - Geek MVP: - CrazyPainter Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: Magic_luver101 & GMaster479 # Derrai - Neighborhood watch # Underground Dan - Hippy # Slick - Shadow - Killed N3 by Murder Club Prez # CrazyPainter - Cop # Frozen_in_Fire (TwinBro) - Reporter # MrsP - CSI - Killed N4 by Killer # SomeGuy - Killer - Lynched D5 # Social Darwin - Murder Club President - Killed N3 by Killer # Tpaxatb - Seer - Killed N2 by Killer # Clozo - Ms Flower # scsw - Peeping Tom - Lynched D4 # Riranor - Magic Player # music_luvr95 - Geek - Killed N5 by Killer Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games